


SeulWen_月下的舞者

by ty_x131



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_x131/pseuds/ty_x131
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 3





	SeulWen_月下的舞者

＃

「妳有听说过那个摆满绘画雕像草皮的传说吗？」

「妳说只要月亮呈月牙就会有个女人出现在雕像群里？」孙胜完用余光注意到说话的人，便缓下脚步想着要听完她们对此有什么想法。

被询问的女孩脸上有些害怕的点点头，身旁的人则是被她的样子逗得大笑。「呀！那是骗小孩的啦！」

孙胜完在那阵笑声里加快脚步也稍微附和的点头，这种传说一定是骗人的。

从刚入学到现在已经是每天在画室混日子等毕业的大四生，孙胜完还是会在迎新活动或走廊上听见周围的人聊起那关于这所艺术大学的古老传说。

因为是几百年前所建立的不少教学楼都看起来陈旧不堪，虽然大部分都已经翻新的差不多但学校倒是对大四生算有特别关爱(毕竟在等毕业。)，便很理所当然的把位于教学楼后隔一大片摆满雕像的草皮；依旧是木头相间而组成的古老画室留给她们这些有时需要来校内指导学弟妹们的学长姐。

站在画室门外打量了下，孙胜完还剩下不到三天就要毕业了。

用眼顺过那爬满蔓藤而诡异的墙围窗户还有几条碎裂痕，她可能偶尔得想起这间下雨会漏水的画室不然对那些曾忘记带回被雨水给浸湿的画会感到愧疚，拿出手机替画室留下一张纪念照。

在帮教授收完学弟妹的作业后孙胜完留意到时间还早把作业照顺序全部都排序好，自己也都已经来到画室索性坐在一角的画架前往空白画布没做任何底稿就很随兴的涂上颜料，每当画图时孙胜完的脑袋会很自动与世隔绝她静静地挥动手里的画笔任意在画布上如优美舞动的舞者。

不知道过了多久，孙胜完握着画笔的手突然被人握住撇过头一张脸满满的占住她的视线吓得她差点跌坐在地，要不是那人反力把自己拉住她的屁股肯定会瘀青。

无奈的叹口气也实在没办法对眼前那顶着一头蓝发笑的像只柴犬傻呼呼的人生气，「辉人，妳下次出点声音好吗？」

「学姊，妳有来学校都不通知我一声。」眼前这名小她两届的学妹噘着嘴不满地蹬起身坐上旁边的桌子瞇着眼盯向自己，孙胜完对这眼神只想到食物被抢虽然内心很想要回来但毫无威吓力的小柴犬。

伸手拍拍她悬在那晃动的脚，「我只是来帮忙教授收作业，等等就要回去了。」笑道。

「但妳那幅画，还没画完就要回去了吗？」丁辉人诧异地指了指孙胜完身前的画布，「妳之前都不会留半成品的啊。」

「所以我的等等是指画完以后。」孙胜完挑挑眉露出玩味的笑容。

「不过，学姊妳今天还是不要久待吧？」丁辉人若有所思的跳下桌子，凑近孙胜完耳边小声开口，「听说今天月亮会是半月形。」

那古老传说闪过孙胜完脑中，她耸耸肩不知道该不该反驳那只是用来吓新生的段子但又再看见丁辉人那充满期待的表情又把话给吞回去，「遇到再告诉妳，反正我的原则就是不留半成品。」

送走那位双眼已经被无谓的期待给占满而灿笑的学妹离开以后，孙胜完站在画室门口下意识地望向那片堆满雕像的草皮，要不是因为草皮旁种满树木到夜晚像深不见底的森林然后又把用不到的雕像堆在那，能不有人随意散播根本没可信度的传说吗？

看了眼手表默默订下七点前一定要把画收尾，距离目标还有两个多小时是很绰绰有余的，孙胜完站在门前爽朗的大喊了声加油才又走进画室继续赶工。

再重新意会到时间流逝的如何，孙胜完是被外头不明刮风弄得喀喀作响的窗户打断注意力，放下手里的画笔她走至窗边打算拉上窗帘却被外头的景象楞的停住动作，该叫吗？还是赶紧收拾东西走人？可是得经过草皮才能离开学校啊。

孙胜完只感觉到自己的心脏跳动次数应该是超过百下，她没办法想象外面的风究竟大到什么程度能够把还翠绿的树叶吹的纷飞，在夜中叶子的绿色让它彷佛一只只黑鸟群体逃窜树木发出的飒飒声就如野兽般低吼，当风停止孙胜完从片片掉落的叶片中看见了雕像之间一道似乎正在舞动的身影。

一股冷意从孙胜完背椎毫不客气地涌上惹得头皮直发麻，因为前一秒那女孩猝不及防的与她四目相接。

跑吧。任由自己的双脚带着那早已吓得有些僵直的身体跑回画架旁把背包背好冲出画室，本打算一鼓作气就这么跑过去那片草皮但孙胜完看见那女孩虽然穿着一套好看的白丝礼服却赤脚上头还有大大小小的伤痕。她停下脚步闭眼深吸几口气，鼓足勇气抬眼与那人对眼。那双冷艳的双眼正直勾勾的揪住她，不禁让孙胜完后悔为什么要停下来，不过就算是灵魂肯定也是需要帮助的吧。

在心上说服好自己，孙胜完从包里翻出创可贴缓慢的接近但对方似乎比起自己更紧张双手牢牢扯着裙子。

「我帮妳贴好……就会离开。」

正当孙胜完伸手要接近那双脚，她往后退了一步同时头上传来一道声音，「妳碰不到我的。」

孙胜完一向是抱持先做才决定该不该放弃的信念，自然女孩的话听在耳里有些刺耳，「说不定可以。」她应该是疯了，才会蹲在这跟完全不知道是人还是灵魂较劲。

耗上一段時間孙胜完才终于认清对方就是灵魂这件事实，因为不管怎么做她的手都会穿过那双脚时不时那脚的主人还会发出傻里傻气的笑声。

「所以妳真的月亮呈现月牙时就会出现在这里吗？」放弃挣扎孙胜完捶着她蹲到发麻的脚坐在女孩脚边，她曲着脚也坐下点点头。

仔细看了眼女孩那在月光下微微发出白光的身子犹如一颗坠入在人间的星星，「那要怎么做妳才能投胎转世？」孙胜完想起曾在网络上看过有些往者对人世间还有遗憾才没办法顺利转世，在心底期望能够多少帮上忙。

「我吗？」

「不然我吗？」

女孩瞇着眼笑了笑意会到自己刚说的话有多愚笨，「妳能替我画双鞋子吗？或许我就能转世了。」二话不说孙胜完从包里抽出笔记本画上一双漂亮的白色低跟鞋，「这样？」

「妳觉得该不该加朵红色玫瑰花？」

「加在鞋带的地方好像好看一点。」又一番加工完成后女孩嘴里不断说着谢谢双眼闪着细小微光凝视着手里的笔记本，「那要怎么给妳？」下一秒女孩弹了个响指，画着鞋的纸张突然燃起火被烧得精光那双鞋就如魔法般出现在女孩的脚上，看着她雀跃地踩踏几下。

「若我今晚过后没有消失，妳下次能够替我画张肖像吗？」那是过了许久孙胜完正打算问她怎么还没跟电影里面一样变成透明后消失时女孩抢先提出的问题而后又接着开口，「我因为没有倒影，所以早已不记得自己长甚么样子了。」她玩着手指眼里黯淡无光一改方才看见鞋子时闪烁的样子。

当下孙胜完笑着答应了，又聊上几句注意到时间准备离去前询问了女孩的名字。

「康瑟琪。」她的笑容很温暖个性感觉也蛮善良的若能转世一定会是很棒的人，孙胜完点点头也留下自己的名字后离开。

肖像画，孙胜完画完了但就没有再见过康瑟琪，致那天每逢月牙她会带着画坐在她们曾经谈过话位置上，等着人来拿回属于她的肖像。孙胜完完稿曾事先拿给丁辉人过目几眼，然后跟她说古老传说是真的但反而被笑了一顿。

「不过她长好漂亮又很端庄的感觉。」

「是吧，她连舞都跳得不错呢。」丁辉人听完自己说的话便一副妳疯了吗的表情，孙胜完把画放置画筒里抬手搭上她的肩膀莞尔一笑，「妳亲眼看过一遍也会这么觉得。」

后来孙胜完是在丁辉人拜托自己替她检查历史报告从字里行间发现上头提及到那熟悉的名字，她连忙收拾往图书馆跑去向柜台同学询问校史的位置。小声播了通电话给丁辉人，小学妹便随传随到喘着大气站在埋头苦翻的孙胜完身旁，「我好像找到那个肖像画的主人了。」

「老天，又是那个传说女孩吗？」她扶额不可置信的瞪大眼，「学姊，妳这阵子很反常。」不理会丁辉人，孙胜完认真读过一页页内容得到的消息就只透露康瑟琪是1974年担任校长的人的女儿。注意到孙胜完面有难色，丁辉人凑上前也跟着读内容默默覆诵了声。

「康瑟琪……？」这个名字她有点印象，蹙着眉绞尽脑汁数分才茅塞顿开伸手轻拍眼前专注的孙胜完，「我知道她。」小眼兴奋的眨巴几下。

传闻中那名为康瑟琪的女孩在身处保守思想的年代爱上同届的美术系女孩，个性爱好自由又不接受限制的大胆女孩就这么一无反顾对那总抱着一本厚厚绘画本的女孩抓到机会便一点一点表露爱意，听到这孙胜完开口打断讲的饶有兴致的丁辉人。

「会很曲折吗？很曲折的话我就先不听了。」

「不曲折的话，她不会变成流传这么多年却依旧有人提起的传闻。」

或许是康瑟琪的傻气及碰壁不懂放弃的执着，女孩终于放下心防答应追求。单纯的以为只要好好的隐瞒世人，相爱的过程会很简单。

女孩常常因为作业留在画室待到夜深，康瑟琪也经常会突然出现从兜里拿出两块面包憨厚的微笑邀请女孩到外头的草皮一同观望星空，那天她穿着一缕长白纱为约会而慎重的打扮了。

妳今天很美呢。女孩是这么对康瑟琪说的，在要拥抱住女孩的那一刻康瑟琪硬生生的感觉到自己的手被大力向后扯起。场面如同她曾看过的悲剧般历历在目，父亲的谩骂声在耳边此起彼落诺大的低沉嗓音回荡在空空如也的校园里，深爱着的那个人毫无防备的被压制在地却依旧挂着笑容望向自己用唇语说着没关系，康瑟琪却连上前保护她都无能为力。

天上的星星闪烁着的光是那样刺眼，任由眼泪顺着颊边滴落无论怎么挣脱只能被父亲半拖半拉的带出学校，那晚康瑟琪卷缩在房里一角无声的哭至天明。

隔天学校里一如往常，昨晚的事被父亲处理的一点风声都没有康瑟琪红肿着双眼走去了女孩常待着的画室想为父亲无礼的举动道歉，坐在画架前的人不再是那道熟悉的身影，开口询问才得知她半夜被家人带离了这座城镇。

「后来那个美术系女孩就一去不回了。」

「瑟琪呢？」孙胜完阖上桌面的书内心的好奇越发壮大，丁辉人耸耸肩。

「那时刚好下课所以教授没有说完。」

「我去找教授。」

前脚才踏进办公室的门坎，那被学生们赞为美若天仙的校史教授将视线从厚重的原文书上看向孙胜完，似乎知道她会到来教授露出一抹深不可测的微笑让她坐在已经摆好一杯咖啡的位置上。

「是来问关于瑟琪的故事吧？」

「对。」教授也没再说多余的话开口便很巧妙的接上丁辉人在图书馆说完的段落。 

康瑟琪的心生病了，她总是睡不着不管吃了多少颗能够帮助她睡眠的白色药丸她依旧没能入眠只能睁着眼看窗外的天空由明转暗日复一日。周围的人都用异样的眼神看着她只因为她得了精神疾病，有的人甚至会站在她的面前直接嘲笑她是疯子，渐渐的她开始惧怕房门外的世界；送来的食物就像不怀好意的毒果实使的康瑟琪常常摆在门外一口都没有动。

父亲曾哭着求自己一定要吃点东西，但康瑟琪只是浅浅一笑摇头拒绝。她也这么哭求过父亲哪怕是一点点关于那女孩的消息能够告诉她却总被冷着脸喝斥，那时候的痛苦你如今也感受到了吗？

只有当月亮高挂成月牙形让康瑟琪有活着的实感，她会穿上那件白纱光着脚在夜里走去那最后一次见面的草地，等着那个人像过去一样从画室里挂着宠溺的笑容走向她。

「剩下的她没有对我多提，所以我也不知道后来她的处境是什么样。」

孙胜完不理解话里的意思，这样讲彷佛教授曾见过康瑟琪对方也很快的捕捉到她疑惑的表情笑着开口解释，「我入职的第一天晚上就见过瑟琪了，妳知道我跟她还成了朋友。」孙胜完顿时被现在的情况逗的发笑，校内竟然有个跟灵魂当了朋友的教授而自己则半斤八两给那位一双鞋还妄想替她贴上创可贴，讲出去肯定有不少人会觉得她们疯了。

只见教授若有所思的从抽屉里拿出一张早已泛黄上头还有点点黄斑的画纸递给孙胜完，「她等的人是妳。」

打开那张画纸上头用画笔勾勒出得肖像尽管多处因为湿气而斑驳，色彩也早已褪去不少孙胜完还是看出画中女孩的五官与自己是那般相似用指尖顺着每一道轮廓线。

「妳不会想到瑟琪在第一次遇见妳的时候她有多兴奋，经常就缠着我说妳那天画的作品怎么样，又说妳老是待在画室很晚才回家很不懂得保护自己。」教授话里虽是无奈嘴角却出卖她微微上仰，「妳向她搭话那晚她更是当晚跑到我梦里面打扰我吃烤五花肉。」

「所以那天以后她是真的消失了吗？」

「是啊，我后来也没再遇见她。」

孙胜完礼貌的打完招呼离去，背着那幅放在画筒里从教授得来的肖像画她望着天空无声的说了句。

有天我们会再相爱的对吗？

后记

我只知道她名为Wendy，是个善良的人总是笑的很温柔偶尔会与自己拌嘴，挂在那微微鹰勾鼻上的黑框眼镜总遮住那双有着小宇宙的双眼。

康瑟琪很有自信能够在第一时间就认出这个女孩，但当睽违好久好久再次看见那深刻烙印在心上的人突然害怕了，她跟印象中的Wendy是相似的却更为开朗既熟悉又很陌生。

每当在月牙下有机会能显形康瑟琪都会走到画室门口想与她搭话，但内心害怕认错就又打消念头反反复覆的度过每个月牙日，直到那个晚上好不容易下定决心显形孙胜完让康瑟琪想起自己第一次见到Wendy的情景。

「舞蹈系总是这么拼命吗？」她纤弱的肩膀垂挂笨重的侧背包手里还提着数个画筒，蹲坐在正擦拭因为过度练习而双脚破皮流血的康瑟琪身旁。

不知道是脚太疼痛的缘故康瑟琪听到那句话感觉像被挑畔，「不像妳们美术系都是坐在椅子上动手。」她似乎注意到自己脸色不好先是歉意的淡笑，「我没有敌意，只是想给妳创可贴而已。」

「⋯⋯谢谢。」康瑟琪尴尬的笑了笑试图带过刚刚差点要让人好心被狗啃的氛围，接过她递来的小盒子。

「之后还有需要的话可以到我的班上找我拿。」她站起身拍掉裤子上枯褐的干草，「不然每次看妳坐在这擦完又直接穿上袜子看得我也挺难受的。」那只有一边的梨涡就像盛满了馥郁的佳酿，令人感觉如沐春风。

康瑟琪笑瞇了眼轻快的点点头。


End file.
